Nothing Can Begin Without An Ending
by foreverintheunknown17
Summary: It is Christmas day and the Doctor and Clara just want a nice day to celebrate the holiday. But nothing ever goes according to plan and tragedy strikes. Regeneration fic. 11/Clara and some 12/Clara.


Hi everyone! It has been a long time since I have written any kind of fanfiction and I feel just a tad bit rusty with my writing. But Doctor Who has become a lifestyle for me and I felt the need to write this. So enjoy!

* * *

It was suppose to be a typical adventure that involved lots of fun and bonding time with the Doctor. It was Christmas day and Clara suggested that they go to a nice warm planet so that she can get away from the cold winter in England. With that suggestion the Doctor's eyes lit up and smiled brightly as he rushed towards the console of the Tardis.

"I got just the place! Planet Zeena!" The Doctor yelped as he adjusted the coordinates to get them there in a timely manner.

"What is it like?" Clara asked and she walked up to the Doctor with a smirk on her face that she reserved only for him. It briefly brushed past her thoughts that there were a lot of little things that she only did with the Doctor. He then turned to her with a child-like mischief in his eyes and explained in a genuine happy tone,

"A tropical paradise Ms Oswald! Complete with over 500 beaches, swimming pools, spas, and all of the fruit juice you can drink." Clara could not contain the smile that was spreading over her face as the Doctor explained the details of this planet. She loved it when he was this way, completely at ease and no heartache weighing him down. Ever since the events of Trenzelore the two of them have gotten more attached then they ever had been. Not that she was complaining at all, the Doctor was one of the best friends that she's ever had. And since that there is basically no secrets between them it is just so easy for them to have adventures and just be at ease.

But that wasn't what was troubling her these days.

What has been nagging her thoughts at least twice a day was this longing that she was feeling in her heart. There were times when they would hug and he would sometimes hold on to her for a few seconds longer or she would catch him looking at her with an expression like he was having some sort of argument in his mind. She has been trying not to think anything of it but she knew that she was feeling something and it was a road she was not prepared to go on. Being vulnerable and doing silly things like developing feelings for someone especially when they are a 900+ year old Time Lord was simply something Clara Oswald did not do. Also she has seen the Doctor's entire timeline, she knows how something like this ends. And she did not want him to suffer at the hands of her or worse, him not even feeling the same way as her.

Shaking her head at her thoughts Clara turned her attention back to the Doctor who was still rambling about all the cool things that they could do together on the planet.

"Alright spaceboy, while you get us there in one piece I will change into something that is more beach appropriate."

"Good! Oh and Clara just don't wear purple, the locals there despise that color and will strip you down and make you be in the nude for the remainder of your stay." The Doctor said in a warning tone. Clara gave him an odd look and nodded.

"Thank you for the valuable information" With that Clara practically skipped towards her room with a huge burst of excitement. She was really looking forward to just spending a whole day on a beach with the Doctor with absolutely nothing to worry about. Going through her wardrobe she realized that she did not have a swimsuit with her. As she pouted the closet opened to reveal a little red and white striped bikini with a matching sundress next to it. Clara's jaw nearly dropped when she laid eyes on the Tardis's pick for her. Appalled she said,

"What is this?! I do not think this is something I should be wearing around him! I don't think he will appreciate this outfit!"

In response as if on cue the Tardis made a noise in Clara's head that was basically her saying "Oh yes he will." Clara rolled her eyes and changed into the bikini and dress. She decided to leave her hair down and wavy. Slipping into a pair of white flip-flops she headed back to the Doctor, whom she noted changed into a pair of shorts and was actually wearing a t-shirt. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her and did a double take, he was looking at her with a mixture of horror and maybe a slight hint of lust? Puzzled she asked,

"What? Do I have something on my face?" The Doctor just cleared his throat and nodded at her outfit. She was wondering what he was staring at. As she looked down she realized that her dress was see-through and he was getting a clear view of her bikini.

_Bloody cow._ Clara thought as she crossed her arms and the Tardis hummed in a humorous way. Clara knew that she didn't like her but this just wasn't fair, she was deliberately trying to embarrass her in front of the Doctor? Shrugging she just sat on the chair while he turned back and fiddled with some levers. Before long the Tardis started to shake violently and Clara and the Doctor crashed onto the floor.

"What's going on!" Clara yelled as she struggled to get up.

"The Tardis won't land! It's like there is something on the planet she doesn't like or there is some sort of danger." The Doctor yelled back.

"Well do SOMETHING! We can't keep going on like this forever Doctor."

"I am trying to override the system so she will land properly!" With one final pull to a lever everything stopped shaking and it seemed quite obvious that they landed on the planet.

Clara got up with a groan knowing she was probably going to be sore the next day and walked over to the Doctor who was standing next to the door.

"Do you really think we should go out there? I mean if the Tardis didn't want to land that would mean there is probably a good reason for it." Clara said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh nonsense! She probably didn't want to get sand all over herself, and she also knows that Christmas isn't exactly my holiday so she is trying to prevent something from going wrong." The Doctor said while rolling his eyes. Clara tilted her head in the usual way she does when she's curious.

"Why isn't Christmas your holiday?"

"Not important. But onward and upwards! Lets go have fun in the sun or whatever you kids say these days."

With that they both stepped out of the Tardis and was met by a not so friendly environment. What awaited them was a bunch of about twenty humanoid aliens who all looked like they were dressed for battle and were all pointing a spear-like weapon at the two of them. What looked like the leader of this group stepped forward and practically roared at them.

"How dare you step foot on the sacred ground that is planet Zeeneth!"

"I thought you said we were going to planet Zeena." Clara whispered to the Doctor.

"Might have had a bit of a miscalculation. Welcome to the planet Zeeneth, where outsiders are not welcomed at all and will be killed right on the spot." The Doctor whispered back. Clara sighed and almost yelled.

"I always feel so relieved after you tell me things like this!" The Doctor ignored her comment and turned his attention to the people of the planet.

"We mean you no harm great warriors of Zeeneth. My companion and I made a slight error in our travels and with your permission we would like to return back to my ship so we can be on our way."

"Lies!" The leader shouted back. "There is never any mistake when coming to our planet, you came to challenge us! And we are fully prepared to accept that challenge." As he was stating all of this the warriors came closer and closer to the Doctor and Clara and they were backing further away from the Tardis. Clara couldn't remember when she grabbed hold of the Doctor's hand but she was aware that she was gripping it for dear life.

"When I say so we are going to run." The Doctor whispered while tracing circles on Clara's palm. She could only nod at his statement. A second later all of the warriors screamed and started to charge at them.

"Run!" The Doctor screamed while he and Clara dashed towards the nearby forest ahead of them. They ran through the thick brush with ease and avoided all of the hazards that could have slowed them down. Clara briefly glanced at the Doctor and he did the same and they both smiled at each other.

"Why can't we ever spend a normal day together?" Clara asked in an exasperated tone. The Doctor just chuckled at that and said without missing a beat.

"Because normal is boring!"

They continued to run through the forest and the warriors were gaining on them, which made Clara extremely worried. The Doctor turned suddenly and they were both safely secure at the end of the forest hiding behind a rock near an open field. While Clara was catching her breath she looked at the Doctor suddenly looked very sullen like he knew what he had to do next.

"Clara…" He said in a very distant tone. "These warriors will not stop until one or both of us is dead."

"Then we just have to out smart them, should be easy enough."

"Not this time. These beings are relentless and the only way to get them to leave you alone is if I put myself in the middle of all of it."

"What? No! You are not going to do something that stupid Doctor to save me! There must be another way!" Clara shouted with tears beginning to form in her eyes. The Doctor smiled sadly at her.

"This is the only way. I am going to run out to that field and give away my position; once they are distracted enough you run back to the Tardis and get yourself out of here." Clara just shook her head no. The Doctor then got a very determined look on his face

"I will not leave you here you stupid man. And I will not let you sacrifice your-" Clara was cut off by the Doctor crashing his lips onto hers. After a second of shock she kissed him back eagerly. He broke off the kiss and put his hand on her cheek.

"Do as I ask please." With that he ran into the middle of the field yelling complete nonsense into the air. Clara turned to look back to see how all of this was going to transpire. Not even ten seconds later the Doctor was surrounded by the Zeeneth warriors. The leader approached him and said a few words to him and then proceeded to jam his spear right directly into the Doctor's stomach.

Clara had to bring her hand to her mouth to cover her own screams as the tears were flowing down her face. She looked back up to see the Doctor fall to his knees and fall onto his back. The warriors seemed satisfied with what they had done and walked away into the distance. When she was sure it was safe Clara made a run for it to the Doctor hoping he was still alive. When she got to him and kneeled by him and checked his pulses, it was there but fading. Clara put a hand on his cheek to try to get him to wake up; he opened his eyes and looked at her in wonder.

"Why don't you ever listen to me you impossible girl?" Clara gave him a sad smile.

"You know me, always trying to be the rebellious one. Come on we need to get you out of here. Can you walk?" She asked while trying to get him to sit up. He groaned and then nodded.

The walk back to the Tardis was quite difficult due to the fact that Clara was supporting most of his weight. She tried her best to keep him awake and alert while they made their long journey back. Once they reached the Tardis the doors opened automatically like she knew something terrible happened to her crazy Time Lord. Clara laid him down on the floor to try to make him comfortable. The Doctor looked up at her with such an amount of vulnerability it threw her off guard.

"You know what happens next and I am going to need you to stay back." Clara was past the point of holding back her crying and shook her head at the Doctor.

"No you can't, there must be something I can do. It's too soon." Clara was not prepared to let go of her Doctor and see another man take his place. She knew of course he would still be him but also not him at the same time.

"Afraid not Clara. It's a shame, I really liked this body too." The Doctor said while trying to laugh but failing as he was coughing up blood. Clara wiped his face with her hand not caring about getting blood on it since her whole dress was covered in it.

"I'm not ready to let go, there was so many things we had to do. Things that needed to be said."

"You're telling me beautiful girl." Clara sharply looked at him with that comment.

"What are you talking about Doctor?" He simply chuckled.

"I thought kissing you was enough to try to relay my message but I know you Clara, you need the whole truth always. I thought I was going to have time to build up to that moment but I guess my time has run out. And I do not want to leave without saying what my twelfth self will already be born feeling."

Clara was on the verge of shaking and knew what was coming so she blurted it out before he said it first. She finally knew that she was not falling anymore. She fell hard and there was nothing more she wanted to do in the world right at that moment. "I know. And I love you too you silly man. So much. I know I said you would rather die then say it but I didn't think you would take me so literally."

"But I want to. I can't have him taking all the credit. Look at me, getting jealous over myself. What has the world come to?" He simply cupped her face in his hands and looked straight into her eyes and said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I love you Clara Oswald. You managed to move yourself into these cold hearts and stay there permanently and I wouldn't have it any other way. You have made me so happy and wanting to explore the universe again. And I can't imagine doing it with any other person." He then looked down and continued. "I have not felt this way in such a long time and I didn't want to." He looked up again. "But I wasn't prepared for you to come into my life and I'm so glad you did. You have saved me in every way possible and I thank you for that and I also love you for it."

Clara could not contain the happiness she felt at that moment given the circumstances. The only thing she could do then was grab him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her so tightly like he never wanted to let her go and she did the same. The moment was lost when he started to groan in pain. Clara looked down and saw that his hands were starting glow. That only made her hold him tighter.

"Clara you need to step back so this doesn't kill you." The Doctor muffled.

"Right." Clara said as she started to put some distance between them when he suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Please give me a chance once this is over. Don't forget I'm still going to be me, and I won't be able to transition without you."

"Of course Doctor, I am not going anywhere." Clara said as she sadly smiled at him as he got the strength to stand up and she knew it was almost time.

"Just don't forget I will still love you. You will always be my Clara. Remember me this way you clever girl." A few seconds later his whole body was being engulfed in the gold light. She smiled and mouthed I love you to him. He simply smiled.

"Well, geronimo!" Then his whole body exploded in the regeneration process. Clara had to turn away because of how bright the light was. She heard his screams and winced at the fact there was nothing she could do to help him. Once the screaming stopped she turned back to look at him and saw a completely different man standing there. He was looking down examining himself.

"Woah…bloody hell!" That was something that Clara was not expecting, but she still kept her distance until he acknowledged her.

"Well voice is deeper which is no problem. Curly hair! Haven't had that in a while, still not ginger I see. I swear what will it take to get some nice red hair! Same height I see. I really need to have some peaches as soon as possible." He then looked up and laid his eyes on Clara and his expression had changed all together. This gave her the chance to get a good look at him.

He was right when he said he was the same height as before. He had black curly hair and had a very nice tan to his skin tone. But what struck her the most were his bright green eyes. They looked like they could see right into her soul. All in all his twelfth self was very handsome. What was distracting her at that moment was the look of pure look of astonishment that he was giving her. She slowly walked up to him and he spoke.

"So I guess the most important thing is what you think of my new self miss Clara." She loved the way her name sounded coming from his new voice it was like pure silk. Clara simply gave him a small smile and said in a whisper,

"I quite like it, very handsome."

"You think?" He said while he twirled a little for her and she just giggled at that. Her heart still mourned for his eleventh self but she was starting to warm up to the new Doctor. He then stepped closer to her and stopped close to her to where they were almost touching. He simply caressed her cheek and stated very softly.

"My Clara." She then looked up into his eyes and saw that they held the same brightness that her Doctor did, and she knew without a doubt that it was him. She then reached up and hugged him tight and whispered,

"My Doctor." He looked back at her with one of the biggest smiles that she has ever seen before. He almost looked relieved that she did not reject his new face. He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, which she returned with the same gentleness. He let go of her and walked around the Tardis with confidence.

"Right then! Now we need to go shopping! I need scarves. Scarves are cool. Maybe I should invest in some new converses too! And you my dear shall receive some new outfits as well! So many planets to see and such little to wear."

Clara laughed at his new enthusiasm and couldn't help but feel the same way he was, it was quite contagious. He turned to her and asked her in a vulnerable tone,

"Will you join me my impossible girl?" Clara walked over to time and held his hand.

"Always."

He smiled brightly and then pulled down on a lever and off they went on a new adventure.

* * *

Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!


End file.
